


Wedding Dreams

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is back home with his son, he is getting married to Sharon, and he couldn't be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on tumblr a number of months ago mostly because I needed fic with Ian and Steve. Only the first two issues of the current run of Cap were out, and I prefaced this by apologizing for any OOC things you see, because this was (and still is) my first attempt at 616 and I hadn't really read enough comics to really be able to write anyone well.
> 
> And all that still stands, since I haven't really changed it at all, and I don't think it's very good (there's a reason I put it on tumblr, which has very poor archiving capability, so few would ever see it.) But I'm posting this now mostly in the hopes that people will say, "I can do better!" and write more Ian fic. Please do.

"What are you doing here?" Sharon said. She peeked around the door with a raised eyebrow. “You’re not supposed to see the bride before the wedding."

"And I think no premarital sex falls somewhere with that, too," Steve said with a grin, “but if you really want me to go…"

"Shut up and get in here," Sharon replied, opening the door wide.

 

Steve admired the way Sharon’s dress fit on her body. It looked more like a slinky white evening gown than anything meant for a wedding, and she probably had at least one gun strapped to her inner thigh. He came up behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other running along her thigh where the dress split, and slowly kissed her exposed neck.

"Glad SHIELD could spare you for the day," he murmured against her skin.

"Yeah, well, it’s about time I got some quality leave." She turned her head to kiss him slowly.

They watched each other in the mirror, Steve swaying the two of them. Sharon’s hand joined Steve’s around her waist. She rubbed his thumb gently with her own.

"So you miss it yet?" she said.

Steve sighed. “Maybe," he said. “Haven’t quite figured it all out yet, but…" He shrugged a shoulder. “The world can do without me as Captain America."

Sharon’s smile was small. “But can you do without Captain America?"

"I think our invitations said Sharon and Steve, not Sharon and Captain America."

"Very true." Sharon kissed him again, and Steve sighed into it. He was happy like this, which seemed a little unbelievable after so many years of suffering through shit he couldn’t have imagined as a boy.

From gangly art student Steve Rogers to hero Captain America to, finally, Steve Rogers, civilian, it seemed like decades had passed, more than the official comic books, history books, and Steve’s memory could account for.

There was a knock at the door.

They broke apart so Sharon could answer it. Sam held up his free hand in greeting while the other carried Ian. Ian sniffled, clearly recovering from crying, when he saw Steve.

"Papa!" he said, reaching a hand out for him.

"Hey, sport," Steve said, accepting Ian from Sam.

Sam shrugged with an apologetic smile, glancing between Sharon and Steve. “Sorry about that, but when he woke up, he freaked when you weren’t there," Sam said.

"It’s fine," Steve said, stroking Ian’s back. The boy sighed and nestled into Steve’s shoulder. “Thanks for watching him."

"Hey, what are friends for?" He glanced between them. “So want me to stay or go?"

"We’ve got it covered, thank you, Sam," Sharon said. Sam gave her a wink before leaving.

Sharon stroked Ian’s arm as she said, “You’ve certainly taken to fatherhood well."

"Yeah," Steve said, and he smiled as Ian grinned at him. “You excited for the party tonight, Ian?"

Ian nodded his head eagerly.

"Then I suppose we should get moving with this wedding." He shifted Ian’s weight so that he could offer his arm to Sharon. “Shall we?"

Sharon leaned up and kissed Steve before saying, “Lead on."

 

As they stood at the alter, hand in hand, Steve said, “I can’t quite believe nothing’s attacked this place yet."

"Or anywhere else nearby," Sharon said. She squeezed his hand. “But let’s not worry about good luck for once."

Steve turned his head to look at the pews filled with dozens of superheroes and agents. He couldn’t remember the last wedding that went without a hitch, and the view from this end was certainly different than being in the audience.

He felt a tug at his pant leg and looked down to see Ian looking up at him with wide, serious eyes.

Steve ruffled his hair, short now. “Can you go back to standing with Uncle Sam?"

Ian shook his head and clung to Steve’s leg.

Sharon giggled at the two of them. “If he’s happy there, why not?"

So the ceremony continued with Ian clinging to Steve, and nothing interrupted it. Steve and Sharon said their vows, and it was Sharon who roughly pulled Steve into a kiss at the end.

Ian scrambled between them, pushing at Steve. “Papa!" he said. “Papa. Papa!"

"Ian, that hurts," Steve said, letting go of Sharon to take hold of Ian.

"Papa! Papa!" The boy was screaming, eyes terrified. “Papa!"

Something hit Steve hard. He landed against the rock with a sickening crack. But it was the rock shattering beneath him, and not bone. Steve pushed himself up, trying to get his bearings.

The wastes of this dimension stretched around him, sand and rocks and unfamiliar sky.

"Papa!"

Steve sprung to his feet and rushed the mutated thing that hovered above Ian. “Stay back!" he shouted at Ian as he fell with the monster.

He grappled with the monster until he was able to break free of its tentacle-like limbs and grab his shield. He threw it at its head (or what he assumed was its head), and it screeched, green blood spraying out.

Steve caught the shield and then turned and ran, scooping up Ian. He ran until he started to pant, and he was absolutely certain the creature was not following them. He slid down against a large boulder, still clutching Ian to his chest.

"It’s okay," he said, brushing back Ian’s hair. “I’ve got you. Just keep looking at me."

Ian held his eye, and though he looked terrified, he nodded slowly.

"I’ll get us out of here." Steve kissed the top of Ian’s head. “I promise."

He closed his eyes and tried not to think of his dream, which drifted in the back of his mind like the cruel nightmare it was.


End file.
